Discussioni utente:Maestro venerabile
Benvenuto Ciao Don Tricheco, benvenuto su Grand Theft Auto Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina GTA Exploder. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Zuirdj (Discussione) 19:38, nov 23, 2009 Grazie per il benvenuto-- 22:13, nov 23, 2009 (UTC) Come è piccolo il mondo! Ci incontriamo su noncy e ci incontriamo anche quì! -'L'eonida Vorrei crare una nuova Wiki Vorrei creare una nuova wiki, ma nn so cm fare una pagina principale. Mia aiuti? TA-DAN Ok, grazie. Da domani mi do da fare. ps: Visto la juve?-- 21:46, dic 5, 2009 (UTC) :Il mio nick è sinonimo di qualità asd. Vincere contro l'inter e vedere mourinho perdere non ha prezzo con mastercard-- 01:05, dic 6, 2009 (UTC) People I think that should attract more people to the wiki. -- 18:02, dic 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry Ehm, mi stavo facendo prendere dal tizio sopra. Comunque causa tempo non posso proprio essere attivo in questo periodo. Tra una settimana potrò aiutarti-- 16:42, dic 11, 2009 (UTC) :Non ho avuto tempo nemmeno durante le feste e non credo di averne in seguito. Il tempo che mi resta preferisco passarlo su noncispam. Mi dispiacque. sese-- 14:18, dic 31, 2009 (UTC) :Anche a te-- 14:39, dic 31, 2009 (UTC) Grazie per il tuo benvenuto! Come fare? Marcosupergangster 17:32, giu 29, 2010 (UTC)Ciao Don Tricheco,grazie per il benvenuto.Volevo sapere: come faccio a fare una nuova sezione in un articolo? Qui ci sono riuscito,ma nelle pagine non ci riesco. Ciao! Senti io e un mio amico avevamo intenzione di aprire una wiki su GTA ma abbiamo visto che già esiste...il problema è che questa wiki è lentissima e non va avanti da mesi...se ho il tuo permesso io avrei voglia di pubblicizzarla un pò, e di vivacizzarla...Master Xehanorth Grazie! come vuoi, forse se mi nomini amministratore è meglio perchè non devo chiedere tutto a te...Master Xehanorth Altra wiki no guarda è che ci siamo accorti della tua wiki su GTA solo dopo aver creato l'altra...probabilmente nei prossimi giorni chiuderò la nostra wiki e collaborerò sulla tua...il problema grosso è che secondo me non c'è nessuno a collaborare sulla wiki che hai creato tu...non vorrei che poi a fare gli articoli ci siamo solo io e il mio amico...comunque la mia wiki la cancello, credo... ..Master Xehanorth ﻿ ecco è ben quello che dicevo anche ad Axel8, gliene ho parlato poco fa...io infatti se ci guardi ho trasferito quello che avevo fatto su CJ su questa wiki, dato che l'articolo di prima necessitava di miglioramenti... credo anche io che sia meglio perchè così molti articoli sono già stati fatti...ecco, spero solo che qualcuno entri ancora, non vorrei essere da solo :) ..Master Xehanorth ﻿ Scambio Link Buona sera. Mi chiamo Giorgio (Nick: Eowang) e sono il proprietario della Wikia dedicata alla saga del Padrino (http://padrino.wikia.com). Sono in cerca di siti Wikia interessati ad uno scambio link/banner per aumentare le visite e la popolarità di entrambi. Se siete interessati, potete contattarmi sulla mia Wikia oppure all'indirizzo email eowang@gmail.com. A presto risentirci. --Eowang 16:09, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) La Wiki necessita di modifiche Salve sono Emmanuele e volevo chiederti se potresti dare una mano a modificare questa Wiki perchè a detta mia sembra una sorta di Nonciclopedia di GTA. Infatti dalle pagine non si capisce niente ed un qualsiasi utente registrato e non, intenzionato solo ad avere informazioni su GTA è costretto ad andare sulla GTA Wiki inglese ed è costretto ad usare i traduttori, che sono poco precisi. Attendo risposte. Emmanuele 21:34, mag 29, 2011 (UTC) Personaggi GTA 3 Vorrei essere dato una mano nel completare una pagina per ogni personaggio di GTA III (poi ho in progetto di farne una anche per VC e SA). Alle foto, comunque, ci penso io. Wiki abbandonata Ciao e Grazie per la proposta! Dunque, come già spiegato all'utente leviathan_89, che mi aveva già fatto questa proposta qualche settimana fa, non posso garantire un impegno quotidiano alla wiki per diversi impegni personali che mi lasciano pochissimo tempo libero. Posso però garantire un apporto saltuario alla wiki e un monitoraggio quasi costante. Pio95 (discussioni) 07:36, set 16, 2013 (UTC) :In questo caso sono assolutamente interessato, posso controllare con regolarità la pagina per rimuovere eventuali vandalismi e bannare i vandali. Vista anche l'imminente uscita di GTA V provvederò inoltre, anche se non con regolarità, a creare alcune nuove voci.Pio95 (discussioni) 10:57, set 16, 2013 (UTC) Template missioni Ciao, ma non è presente un Template per le missioni come la Wiki inglese e spagnola? --Walk Back (discussioni) 16:38, feb 22, 2014 (UTC)Walk Back EDIT: Ho provato a creare un template seguendo il tutorial su wikia, ma non è venuto un granché --Walk Back Adozione wiki Ciao! Mi piacerebbe adottarla, il problema è che son solo e non avrei altri collaboratori! --Walk Back (discussioni) 20:53, set 16, 2015 (UTC)WalkBack